Invasion of the Daleks
by jordanshortman
Summary: Attempting to return Kurt and Blaine to their own time, the Doctor accidently lands the TARDIS during the Dalek invasion of Earth. Tegan and Nyssa along with the TARDIS are kidnapped by the Daleks and the Doctor, Kurt and Blaine are taken by the resistance. Can the Doctor stop the Daleks and save his friends?


Invasion of the Daleks

The man sat in near darkness with only the moon's glow to illuminate the room. In his hands was a leather bound book. He wrote in silence.

He wrote a warning.

"If you are reading this then you are a survivor. When they came we were unprepared, we hadn't even heard of them. The saucers arrived first, bombarding the earth with missiles. Then they came to the earth. They glided down out of their saucers and they began to kill us, the human race. They cried out their battle cry instilling fear in whoever they came across. Then they took prisoners. All over the world, the human race was forced to become slaves. In England they dug mines, the mines stretched miles underground, they attempted to dig to the core of the earth. Here in America they conducted experiments on humans, mixing DNA from different creatures to create abominations. There is a resistance out there. I urge you, if you are reading this, find the resistance, they _will_ protect you. I infiltrated one of their bases and saw what horrors where being created. I managed to destroy the base but some of the aliens escaped and hunted me for what I did. I hear them now. That gliding sound, I feel static electricity making the hair on my neck stand on end. If you are reading this, RUN. The Daleks are coming for you."

The door to old hunting lodge exploded and smoke filled the small building. The man got up and stood before his executioners. He saw the lights on the top of them light up as they said one word. He knew what that word meant.

"Exterminate!"

A blue light flashed across the room and the man cried out in agony. His body twisted in mid-air before he fell to the floor.

Completely dead.

The air filled with a sound, which sounded like a strange mixture of wheezing and groaning. The ancient engines grinded to a halt and the TARDIS finally formed in a small clearing.

Inside the small box, five people stood around the central column. The taller man, The Doctor, was an ancient alien from a species called The Time Lords. Now in his fifth incarnation he travelled with his two companions, Nyssa and Tegan and his two new arrivals, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.

"Well here we are," The Doctor smiled, adjusting controls on the panels before him. "Home."

"How can we ever thank you?" Blaine asked, flicking a strand of his black hair from his face.

"Go out there and live your lives. Live your lives to the full." He pushed down the red lever on the console and the large doors opened.

Kurt and Blaine said their goodbyes and exited the TARDIS.

Kurt looked around. Everywhere was covered in trees and grass, like nature had taken over completely.

"I don't think this is Lima Heights," he said to Blaine who was equally as confused.

"I think you may be right." Blaine said dumbly.

Kurt turned round going to enter the TARDIS when he noticed the doors had shut. He began to hear the wheezing, groaning sound of the ancient engines and hammered on the doors.

"No! No, don't go. Doctor!" He shouted at the top of his voice.

The sound stopped and TARDIS rematerialized. The door flew open and the Doctor's young face flew out so close to Kurt he nearly head-butted him.

"What on earth are you - Ah!" The Doctor stepped out, placing his hat on his head and threw his hands in his coat pockets.

"I take it we are not where you expected to be?" He asked.

"Not unless, they really let the grass grow," Blaine said.

"You told us that the TARDIS was a time machine. So, when are we, past or future because when we left it didn't look like this," Kurt waved his arms about.

"Unless I discover the date, I won't know for certain. I've got a chronometer in the TARDIS, I'll have a look." The Doctor spun on his feet and went to enter the TARDIS when the doors slammed shut in his face.

"What the-" he spluttered.

A strange light filled the clearing and a monochrome voice filled the air. "Unauthorised machine in sector one will be impounded. The earthlings outside, stay where you are. You will be taken to the nearest factory where you will be put to work. Do not resist. If you resist, you will die."

The TARDIS vanished in the light leaving only a flat piece of land as the only indication that it had ever been there.

Zombie like creatures moved out from the bushes. They seemed to trample through the bushes not even flinching when sharp pieces of twig tore at their flesh. In an instant, The Doctor, Kurt and Blaine where surrounded.

Tegan and Nyssa felt the TARDIS began to rise.

"What the hell?" Tegan shouted. "Are we in flight?"

"Impossible, the TARDIS isn't in th vortex," Nyssa rushed to the controls and pushed and pulled levers. "Nothing's working!"

Then they came away from the floor and both were smashed to the ceiling, g-force ripping at them. Then, as quickly as they had flown to the ceiling, they came crashing down and hit the floor, Nyssa's head narrowly missing the edge of the console.

Tegan was the first to wake, her head throbbed like there was a party in her head and she hadn't been invited. She crawled over to Nyssa and shook her into consciousness. Nyssa slowly opened her eyes but the darkness hid most of the console room. A panel sparked showering them both.

"What happened?" Tegan asked, standing up, dusting herself down.

"I don't know, nothing is working. The doors won't open, the scanner won't open and the lights aren't operating." Nyssa replied, pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"Hang on, The Doctor told me that there is a manual crank somewhere," Tegan looked around the control panels and found a metal crank. She picked it up and walked over to the doors where she ran her hands down them, finding a small nook and placing one end of the crank in the hole. She began to turn the crank and the door slowly began to open. She continued to work until the door was open enough to let them out.

Slowly, Nyssa and Tegan crept out of the TARDIS and stepped into a bright chamber. As they looked around, they saw it was a small cell, the TARDIS taking up most of the room.

"Where the hell are we?" Tegan said, her hands on her hips.

Nyssa walked over to a small window and looked out. She could see the top of the forest where they had first arrived. "I think we're on a ship of some kind."

"The question is, who does this ship belong to?" Tegan said, walking over to the small window, looking out too.

"I think we're about to find out," Nyssa patted Tegan on the arm making her friend turn to face the door.

Slowly, the door glided open.

Down on Terra Firma, The Doctor, Kurt and Blaine stood surrounded by these strange zombie-like people.

"You will walk ahead of us. Any attempt to escape will be met with lethal force," one of the people said. To emphasise the point, it pulled out a small futuristic gun. "Signify your understanding."

"I take your point."

The man pointed the gun at the Doctor's group again.

"As I said, I take your point."

"Move."

The small group began their walk towards a large factory, the top of which, could be seen over the tops of the trees.

Nyssa caught her breath.

"Oh no," She whispered. "Oh please no."

Tegan looked between Nyssa and the strange being that was silently gliding into the room. "What is it?"

"We are the Daleks. You are now prisoners of the Dalek Empire, do not move or you will be exterminated!" The dull coloured Dalek cried.

Kurt felt his legs begin to ache and was struggling to keep up with up with Blaine and the Doctor. He was ever so aware of the zombie people who were ready to shoot them all at any moment. This thought propelled him forward, forcing him to make sure he kept up with his friends. Something whizzed past his ear, his hair moving slightly as the wind generated by the small object flew past. The man behind him fell to the floor a small pool of blood forming around him.

The bullet had come from above and Kurt thought he could see a dark outline of a person moving across the roof of the building in front of him. Blaine grabbed Kurt and through him onto the concrete floor. More of the zombie like men feel down all around them as the air filled with loud bangs and pops. A siren blared out, a loud voice filling the grounds. "Stop what you are doing. Lay down your weapons and surrender. If you resist, you will be killed." Blaine felt someone tugging at his arm and let the Doctor drag him and Kurt up of the ground. The three of them and a small group of people Blaine hadn't seen before ran towards the cover of the woods.

A large metal door slid upwards and a small group of Daleks glided out. Their eyestalks moved a full 360 degree's.

"The prisoners have escaped," one said.

"We will pursue and exterminate them," another cried out.

The small group of Daleks moved off into the forest following the prisoners.

Tegan and Nyssa where taken from the room where the TARDIS had arrived and placed in another cell.

"What do we do now?" Tegan asked, standing close to the door, trying to look out of the frosted window.

"There's nothing we can do. They are the Daleks. We won't survive long." Nyssa was sat on the floor, hugging her knees close to her.

"Oh don't be such a defeatist." Tegan hissed. "We need a plan. If we can escape, we need to find the Doctor and tell him what's going on."

"What's the plan then?" Nyssa asked, trying to hide her fear of the Daleks from her friend.

Tegan stopped to think, then an idea sprung into her mind. "It's an old trick but it's guaranteed to work. We will use the old ill prisoner trick!"

"Who are you? Where are we going?" The Doctor asked.

"We are getting as far away from the Daleks as possible."

The Doctor stopped, Blaine and Kurt nearly colliding into the back of him. "The Daleks?"

"Yes! Everyone on earth knows who the Daleks are." The man in the lead said.

"Yes, I know who the Daleks are. I know better than anyone. I was there on Skaro when they were first created." The Doctor said, more to himself than anyone else.

"What are the Daleks?" Kurt asked.

"They are the most dangerous, deadly and evil creatures in the galaxy." The Doctor said.

"More dangerous than the Krynoids?" Blaine asked.

"Infinitely."

"This is all very interesting," the lead man said. "Can we continue this some other time? I can hear the Daleks, their close."

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"We're the resistance. Now get a move on!"

The group began to run.

"Help! Someone help me in here! My friend, I think she is ill!" Tegan cried out.

Nyssa squirmed on the floor, crying out loudly. The door behind them slid up and a Dalek moved inside the cell.

"Cease this noise!" It shouted.

"My friend, she's sick. I think she is dying."

"Then she will die."

"Help her please."

The Dalek looked down and scanned the squirming creature.

"She is not ill. You cannot trick the Daleks." The Dalek looked up but Tegan wasn't there.

Tegan cried out and smashed a glass box filled with metal bars down on the Dalek's eyestalk.

The eyestalk exploded as it fell to the floor.

"My vision is impaired!" The Dalek screamed.

Suddenly, the Dalek began firing its weapon, small blue beams flew across the cell, some escaping out into the corridor outside. Tegan and Nyssa crawled towards the exit, blue death beams flying over their heads. One smashed into the wall next to them. They both screamed as they were showered in sparks. More by luck than judgement, Tegan and Nyssa escaped into the corridor and began to run, full pelt, down it. The blind Dalek glided after them, aiming its gun where it hoped the prisoners would be. Although it couldn't see, the Dalek could hear the escaping prisoners running, their feet slapping down on the floor beneath them.

Tegan and Nyssa rushed into a large round room. In the centre of the room was a large table with a human strapped down on it. As Tegan drew closer, she saw that it wasn't human, not anymore. The thing on the table had once been human but was now covered in fur. Tegan reached out to touch the creature but its mouth snapped, the sharp canines nearly ripping her fingers off. Tegan pulled her arms back and moved towards Nyssa as the creature howled and strained against its bonds.

The metal bonds snapped and buckled and the creature leapt to its feet. Tegan cried out as it flew towards them. As Tegan and Nyssa dived out of the way the large doors exploded in on themselves and the blind Dalek moved in. The wolf creature landed on the Dalek and began to claw at the casing.

"Under attack! Under attack!" The Dalek fired its weapon. More blue light flew around the room. Nyssa dragged Tegan down behind a console. The Dalek manoeuvred its weapon under the wolf creature and fired, once, twice, three times. The wolf creature flew across the room, smashing through the equipment, dragging it down from the ceiling before landing on the floor and was crushed by the falling equipment. Tegan moved towards what looked like a chute of some kind and lifted the top. A gust of wind threatened to drag her headfirst into the darkness. She practically threw Nyssa down the chute. Nyssa didn't even time to cry out as she flew down the chute and crashed down onto the ground below, landing painfully on her bottom. Tegan went to follow when she felt something pressing itself on her back. The Dalek was pressing its gun against her back.

"You are a prisoner of the Daleks. Do NOT move."

Tegan sighed. Well, she thought. I tried.

The resistance men took the Doctor, Kurt and Blaine to an old building where they had been introduced to Alex, leader of the resistance. He and the Doctor had soon fallen into discussions about the Daleks and Blaine and Kurt had begun to feel like third wheels so left the two men to discuss plans.

Kurt and Blaine had sat themselves down in a small corner on a couple of uncomfortable plastic chairs. From down a corridor opposite them a tall, blonde girl held a couple of metal cups.

"Here," she smiled handing Kurt and Blaine a cup each.

"Thanks," the replied in unison.

"I'm Quinn," he girl smiled.

Kurt caught his breath. He knew a Quinn, the Quinn who had once dated his brother Finn.

"Quinn?" He asked.

"Yes. Don't you like my name?"

"It's not that. We knew a Quinn once."

"Apparently I was named after a grand grandmother from somewhere in history." Quinn sat next to Blaine on another plastic chair. She lent her back against a rusted filing cabinet behind her. "You said you knew a Quinn once?"

"Yeah," Blaine smiled. It was probably best not to tell her where in time they came from. This woman's great grandmother probably was the Quinn they knew.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's the war with the Daleks isn't it? You don't know if she is still alive."

"Yeah, something like that."

The Doctor and Alex were sat in a small office, the Doctor was trying to get Alex to see sense. An all-out battle with the Daleks would only end up with them all dying.

"An all-out battle with the Daleks would be futile, believe me, I know these creatures. You could say I'm their oldest enemy."

"You've met them before. Somewhere away from earth?"

"I've met them on numerous different planets, in numerous different times."

"Are you crazy or something?"

"No I'm not," the Doctor shouted like a child. "How many assaults have you lead against the Daleks? How many members of your little resistance group have died in futile battles with those mad metal monsters?"

"What can we do?" Alex remembered all the people who had died, his heart sank. He knew those people had died because of orders he had given.

"I suggest we split into two groups. One group attacks the main factory, while the other tries to get on board the Dalek ship. If we can take the Daleks by surprise then we might stand a chance."

Alex stopped to think about this plan. "Agreed. We will gather everybody and then discuss our plan of attack."

Alex and the Doctor stood up and left the small office.

Nyssa ran through the forest heading in no particular direction, hoping that she would bump into the Doctor at any moment. She felt a dull pain in her back and knew that the pain had started after she had been thrown from the Dalek saucer. She fought against the feeling of the pain and hobbled along. Suddenly someone jumped out of a bush at her knocking her over and over across the grassy ground. Something else leapt out towards them from the direction that she had just come from. The man who had grabbed Nyssa pulled out a small device and pressed a small red button. The air seemed to crackle and bright red light beams spread through the air, splitting up the strange creature that had been chasing her into small pieces. Nyssa tried to get the man off of her.

"I'm here to help you." The man said. "My name is John."

Nyssa wasn't sure if his revealing of his name was supposed to calm her nerves and frankly, she had had enough of this time zone and didn't trust anyone at this moment.

"I'm Nyssa," she replied her back still up, she was ready to strike should this man try to attack her.

"Nice to meet you Nyssa. Welcome to the resistance."

The Doctor and Alex had finished addressing the small resistance group, informing them all of their plan to fight the Daleks. The Doctor had decided to take a small group of people on board the Dalek ship, himself, Kurt Blaine and Quinn. He knew that the less people who boarded the ship the easier it would be to take it over. A set of large metal doors were pulled open and Nyssa and John rushed in.

"Nyssa!" The Doctor practically cheered.

"Doctor! Doctor, Tegan is still on the ship. The Daleks are conducting experiments on humans, adding DNA from other creatures turning them into monsters."

"We are going to attack both the factory and the ship. Nyssa, you will come with me and my group. When we're on board we'll rescue Tegan, don't worry."

Nyssa stepped back, standing next to Kurt and Blaine, both of whom smiled at the Trakenite.

"Now you all know the plan. You rescue anyone that is alive in that building and try to destroy as many Daleks as possible. Remember, their weak spot, the eyestalk!" The Doctor shouted to the group once more.

"All right, let's go!" Alex shouted and he signalled for his group to leave and begin their journey towards the factory.

Quinn took one last look around the base which she had begun to think of as her home.

"You alright?" Blaine asked, walking quietly up behind her.

"Yeah," Quinn drew herself up. "Let's go."

They left the base.

She didn't know that many of them wouldn't be returning.

Tegan woke up on a cold metal table. Her wrists and ankles where strapped down. Above her was a large device that seemed to take up much of the ceiling. It began to whirr, sharp blades began to spin as it descended towards her. For one of the rare moments in her life, Tegan screamed. And then everything stopped. The room descended into darkness. She struggled against her bonds until she felt something touch her. She tried to fight whatever it was but then a familiar voice stopped her struggling.

"Stop struggling, it's only me!" Kurt smiled as he freed Tegan. She stood up rubbing her wrists where the straps had been holding her down.

"Thanks," she said. "Where's the Doctor?"

"He's somewhere on the ship with Nyssa and a member of the resistance called Quinn."

"What's he doing?"

Kurt told her the plan.

Blaine hadn't got to the ship in time before it took off so he was stuck with the group who were going to attempt to liberate the factory. When he had been at the factory the first time he hadn't seen the Daleks properly and he wasn't entirely sure what it was he was expecting. It certainly wasn't something that looked like a pepper pot with lights. He thought that they certainly didn't look as scary as people had made them out to be. In fact he thought that they would probably kill you with laughter that was until the first person was killed.

"Exterminate!" The air seemed to crackle with the sound of static electricity and a bright blue flew across the courtyard, hitting one of the resistance members. Their body was surrounded by a light that made them go negative like a picture gone wrong. The resistance members kept themselves separated so that they wouldn't all be killed in one go. One of them threw a small explosive and it detonated just short of the first Dalek. The Dalek exploded, a squid like creature seeped through the grill around the shell's 'neck' and splashed on the floor. Blaine wanted to be physically sick when he saw the innards of the Dalek.

"What's in those explosives?"

"Dalekanium. It's the only thing we know to be effective against the Daleks."

More of the Dalekanium explosives were thrown and the rest of the Daleks where destroyed.

"Take the factory!" Alex shouted and the rest of the group roared, fists raised in the air.

Blaine looked up at the large silhouette of the Dalek saucer. He hoped Kurt was ok.

The Doctor and Quinn crept towards the bridge of the ship. The Doctor poked his head into the control room and counted the Daleks on the bridge.

Three.

"There are three Daleks," he whispered to Quinn.

"Right. Leave this to me," the young woman said. She stepped into the entrance and shouted. "Daleks!" Two of the Daleks spun round.

"Stay where you are!" They both shouted in unison.

Rather than doing what she was told, Quinn began to run back the way she and the Doctor had come. The two Daleks set of in pursuit leaving the Doctor to deal with the one that was left. He reached into one of his coat pockets and pulled out a cricket ball. He hated to waste a perfectly good cricket ball but he knew it would be necessary and before he changed his mind, he threw it towards the Dalek. It rolled past the Dalek and the Dalek moved away to investigate. The Doctor quickly and silently moved into the control room and begun to press buttons on any console he could get his hands on. He hoped there was a function that would stop the ship or a self-destruct switch.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek roared behind him.

The Doctor managed to move out of the way and a blue beam hit the console he had been using. The ship lurched violently and the Dalek rolled forward, exploding when it too smashed into the console. The Doctor held on tightly to a panel on the wall, desperately trying not to let go. His intention had been to stop the ship but he didn't fancy the idea of the ship crashing into the factory below and killing them all. Before the ship crashed into the ground, he hoped that his friend survived.

"Come on," Nyssa called. Kurt and Tegan left the room and the three of them began to run towards the control room.

That was when the floor fell away from their feet and the world went black.

Quinn rushed down one of the many corridors, the Daleks close behind her.

"Halt!" They cried.

Quinn had no choice but to obey not through choice but necessity, the corridor she had run down ended soon and there was nowhere else she could go.

"You will be exterminated," the Daleks cried in unison.

"Who knows, I may have just helped to destroy you!" She cried back defiantly.

"Exterminate!" A flash of bright blue light stretched across the room, and Quinn cried out in agony, then her body went limp and she fell to the ground.

"Enemy destroyed," then the ground moved from under the Daleks.

The saucer had once hung in the sky watching over the ground below. Then it lurched violently, the nose of the saucer aimed at the ground and descended in a deadly nose dive.

The factory had descended in chaos fairly soon after the second group of resistance members began to battle the Daleks. It hadn't been long till the Daleks released the zombie like people into the fight. Blaine heard them call them the Robomen.

Explosions sounded around the room, the air was constantly full of static electricity and the sound of people dying. The factory had been used for experiments, the Daleks DNA splicing. Blaine was currently defending himself against an attack from a roboman. He felt his legs begin to buckle under the pressure of the roboman pushing down on him. He was about to completely fall when a loud smash filled the room. Then the spaceship crashed through the factory.

Blaine was shaken into consciousness.

"Wake up! Come on wake up!" he heard someone say.

He sat up and was relieved to find that he wasn't in fact dead. It took him a while to find that nothing was broken and he tried to stand up. Alex let him lean on him. Somewhere in the distance he could see the familiar forms of the Doctor, Tegan and Nyssa. His heart missed a beat when he noticed that Kurt wasn't there. Then he heard a familiar voice, "Hey you!" Kurt stood next to him and pulled him in in a deep embrace. Alex walked away to leave them both alone and to see who from his resistance had lived and who had died.

"I thought I'd never see you again when I found out you weren't on the ship." Kurt looked at Blaine.

"I'm not going to leave you," Blaine smiled.

"Ext-"

Blaine and Kurt looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Ermi-"

Kurt looked towards the sound.

"Nate-"

Blaine looked too.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!" A surviving Dalek screamed. Kurt and Blaine where in its weapon's range.

Kurt grabbed Blaine and began pulling him out of the way.

The air crackled and a blue light filled everyone's vision, but it wasn't from the Daleks gun.

A man stood in the light, he wore a hood which obscured other's vision of him. He had a large gun which was pointed at the Dalek.

The Dalek exploded into pieces as the gun fired.

Then as quick as he arrived, he vanished.

A few hours passed before the Doctor managed to find the TARDIS in the wreckage of the saucer. Using surviving resistance members, the debris was moved out of the way and now everyone was saying their goodbyes.

"But Doctor, what about the rest of the world? The Daleks are everywhere." Alex asked as he shook his hand.

"I have a feeling you won't be bothered by the Daleks ever again."

"How do you know?"

"I've been here before, and no doubt I will be here again." The Doctor smiled and allowed Tegan, Nyssa, Kurt and Blaine to get into the TARDIS he then stood in the doorway and waved. Then he shut the door and the TARDIS dematerialised.

Alex and the resistance members stood in shock as the TARDIS vanished from sight.

"What did you mean, I've been here before?" Tegan asked.

"During my first incarnation Ian, Barbara, Susan and I arrived in London during the Dalek invasion. I managed to stop them then. The Earth has been saved. Now to finally get you two home!" The Doctor looked towards Kurt and Blaine. As he twisted controls on the console he allowed himself to remember his granddaughter Susan.

The Doctor, Ian, Barbara and Susan walked towards the TARDIS. It had been a while since Susan had brought down the debris on the TARDIS. Then the Doctor entered the ship, Ian and Barbara following close behind. Susan stayed behind to talk to David. She heard the TARDIS door close.

"Goodbye Susan my dear." The Doctor flicked a switch and the TARDIS dematerialised.

The End

Next Episode – The People who couldn't Remember


End file.
